


I Want A Baby

by arenadomatthews



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: “I want a baby”Auston turns around completely and stares at Mitch incredulously. “What?”“I want a baby, Matts,” Mitch reiterates.“You want to adopt a baby?” he asks in bewilderment.“Not adopt. I want a kid of my own,” Mitch replies, while flicking through channels.





	I Want A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the 2018-2019 season, as well as summer of 2019. In this universe, same-sex relationships are considered to be widely accepted and common in society. Also, in this universe, certain men can get pregnant and male pregnancy is considered to be widely accepted and common in society.

December 14, 2018

“I want a baby”

Auston turns around completely and stares at Mitch incredulously. “What?”

“I want a baby, Matts,” Mitch reiterates.

“You want to adopt a baby?” he asks in bewilderment.

“Not adopt. I want a kid of my own,” Mitch replies, while flicking through channels.

The team is currently on a road trip. Today is a travel day while tomorrow they play Florida. They’ve only been in the hotel room for 45 minutes.

“Hate to break it to you bud, but neither one of us carries the gene to carry children,” he informs him.

“I know that. I'm talking about a surrogate,” Mitch replies.

“Okay what's going on? Since when have you wanted this?” Auston asks, grabbing the remote and turning off the television.

“I’ve been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now. You know I love kids. Seeing Gards with Hank when we went to Minnesota really made me want that, you know. I want to be a dad. I know we're young but I feel like I'll be so much more happy and complete with a baby,” Mitch explains, lacing his fingers with Auston’s.

“Babe, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I love how you want kids babe but I don't know if now is the right time. We're both 21 and professional athletes. Who's gonna want to carry a kid for us if we're rarely home to take care of it?” Aus explains, trying to be the voice of reason.

“Well I was thinking and hoping Alex might be able to carry for us?” Mitch almost cowers in embarrassment.

“Why my sister?” Auston asks curiously.

“Because I want it to be our baby, not just mine or yours. I want it to have both our DNA. Your sister is our best shot of achieving that,” he explains.

“Alright, I'll tell you this. We're gonna talk to our moms first because let's face it, our moms are gonna be taking care of our baby if we go through with this. If they think we should go through with it, then I'll talk to Alex and see. If she says yes, we'll start making some phone calls to some clinics. If not, then we'll wait until we're older. We'll have kids eventually, babe. I wouldn’t have put a ring on your finger if I didn't want a family with you,” Auston explains, playing with the platinum band on Mitch's finger.

The pair got engaged at the Leafs’ Halloween party. He didn’t want it to be an overly romantic thing, so he did it at the party. Mitch cried and didn't even say yes. Auston asked and all Mitch could do was nod before saying yes. Mitch had only been able to let out “Oh my god!” repeatedly.

“Okay, you don't think I'm crazy for feeling this way?” he asks sheepishly.

“Of course not baby, I love you. Now, let's take a nap. We're both still tired from the bus ride,” Auston suggests, kissing his forehead.

They both slide under the covers and fall asleep in each other's arms.

-

“Are you crazy?”

_“Estas loco, Papi?”_

Mitch and Auston both cower under the gazes of their mothers.

“Mitch baby, I love you but you're not ready to have a kid,” Bonnie says softly, grabbing her son's hand.

“ _Papi_ , you're too young to have a baby. _Un niño no es fácil para mantener y tú lo sabes muy bien_ ,” Ema says to her son.

“Mom, we just wanted to know if you would have our back on this,” Mitch sighs.

“ _Mami, queremos preguntar a Alex si ella puede tenerlo por nosotros_ ,” Auston explains sheepishly.

“ _Estas loco, Papi?_ Alex is too young to carry a child for you. Why don't you wait a few more years? What's the rush?” Ema asks.

“I want Matts and I to have a family now, Mom. I've been feeling like this for a while now,” Mitch pleads, lacing his fingers with Auston.

“ _Mami,_ can I please ask Alex? _Si ella dice que no, no la molestaría más_ ,” Auston asks.

“ _Esta bien, Papi._ You can ask her. But if she says yes, we need to discuss this further,” Ema replies sternly.

“ _Sí, Mami,_ ” Auston nods.

“I'll stay in touch with Ema about this. If you two are going to have a kid, I need to be involved 100%,” Bonnie adds.

“Of course, Mom. I need you to be involved,” Mitch reassures her.

“Very well, then. Ema and I are gonna go back to the other moms. You two rest up for tomorrow ok?” Bonnie says, kissing her son's cheek.

“You let me know right away, okay? _Te quiero mucho, Papi_ ,” Ema says, kissing her son's cheek.

“Love you too, _Mami_ ,” he adds.

Ema and Bonnie walk away, leaving the couple alone.

“Time to head back to the room and call your sister?” Mitch asks.

“Let's do this,” he replies, squeezing Mitch’s hand.

-

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Auston asks.

“I just finished eating dinner. What's up with you?” she asks.

“Mitch is taking a shower and I'm just chilling in our room here in Miami. _Mami's_ with the other moms,” Auston explains.

“Okay so why did you really call me? Normally you text me to see how I'm doing,” Alex asks.

“So Mitch and I were wondering if you would be interested in being our surrogate?” he asks, bracing himself for a response.

“Wait what? Come again? I wanna make sure I heard you correctly,” she replies.

“Would you like to be Mitch and I's surrogate mother?” he asks again.

“Surrogate? Why do you want a surrogate?” she asks.

“Mitch wants us to have a baby that's 100% ours. He wants it to have my genes as well. He doesn't want to adopt,” he explains.

“You want a surrogate now or in the future?” she asks.

“Now is what Mitch wants. He has baby fever and wants a kid now and I just want my fiance to be happy,” he explains to her.

“And what did _Mami_ say?” she asks.

“She flipped out when I told her, but she told me she'll support us if you agree to go through with this,” he explains.

“Alright, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna go set up an appointment with my Gyno and see if this is a good idea and if I'm able to do it. If she says yes, then I'm willing to do it, but only because you're my little brother and I love you,” she explains.

“Thank you, Alex. You're the best older sister a guy could ask for,” Auston smiles from ear to ear.

“So I've been told. Now go get some sleep. You need to be 100% to beat the Panthers. God knows your 100% couldn't beat the Lightning,” Alex teases.

“I take back everything I said. You're an awful big sister. Brey is my fave now,” he replies, faking being offended.

“Love you punk. Good night,” she giggles.

“Good night,” he replies, before hanging up.

Mitch comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his waist loosely, droplets rolling down his torso. “What did she say?”

“She said she's gonna see her Gyno. If her Gyno says she can and that it's a good idea, then she'll do it,” Auston explains.

“That's awesome!” Mitch smiles, dropping his towel and slipping on boxers.

“I think we should celebrate,” Auston suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh really? What do you have in mind?” Mitch asks coyly, climbing onto the bed and straddling Auston's waist.

“I think I may have a few ideas,” Auston hums, before trailing kisses along his neck.

“Aus!” Mitch cries out, as Auston trails kisses down his collarbone.

“I love how needy you get,” Auston adds, trailing kisses down to his chest.

He brings one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it before sucking the other one.

“Aus more!” Mitch whines, grinding down on Auston's cock, feeling it start to stir under his ass.

Suddenly, they hear banging on the wall facing the headboard.

“Shut the fuck up, you two!” Kappy groans from his room, causing the couple to fall into fits of laughter.

Auston and Mitch manage to keep it down for the rest of the night as they get each other off. They fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

-

December 17, 2018

The team is in New Jersey and they just had practice. Auston and Mitch arrive in their hotel room and take a shower before getting into bed to relax. As they're watching TV, Auston hears his phone go off. He sees it's from Alex and picks it up.

“Hey what's up?” Auston answers, putting her on speaker.

“So I just got out of my Gyno's office. She gave me the A-okay and told me it's up to me if I wanna do it. She said I should be able to carry kids without serious complications. So, how do you wanna do it?” she asks.

“Well if we are to go through with it, we would want you in Toronto,” Auston says.

“Well I’ll talk to Dad and see what I can do,” she adds.

“You can live with Mitch and I. The guest bedroom has its own bathroom for now and we'll buy a house. We'll have the house by the time the baby would be born,” Auston replies.

“Oh and after you're all healed up you can go back home to Arizona. My mom can take care of the baby after that,” Mitch adds.

“Alright, you better start calling up clinics in Toronto,” she smiles.

“You're the best, Alex. We'll keep you informed,” Mitch says.

“We'll talk later, sis. Love you,” Auston adds.

“Love you too, Aus,” she smiles before hanging up.

“Are we really gonna do this?” Auston asks, as Mitch cuddles into his side.

“Yup and hopefully it works,” Mitch replies, kissing his fiance's cheek.

-

December 21, 2018

Alex, Mitch, and Auston all step into what has been recommended as the best fertility clinic in the entire GTA (Greater Toronto Area). They check in and meet with the doctor who explains to them how the process works and how it may take a few tries for body to accept the implanted embryo. They decide right then and there to start. The doctor takes a few of Alex's eggs and Mitch gives a few sperm samples. The doctor says he'll call in a few days to implant an embryo inside Alex.

That night they go to dinner together, talking about their plans for this whole surrogacy thing to work.

“Alex, are you 100% sure you wanna go through this? You can back out now while you still can,” Auston asks, wanting to make sure she's certain about her decision.

“I'm sure, Aus. I want to give you guys a child that’ll be biologically yours,” she reassures them.

“So we're gonna really do this?” Auston asks.

“We're gonna really do this,” Mitch smiles, squeezing his fiance's hand under the table.

-

January 2, 2019

Alex walks into the clinic with Auston and Mitch. Today, she will have a fertilized embryo implanted in her uterus. She checks in and then the doctor brings her into the room. She strips down and then the doctor performs the procedure. After 15 minutes, the embryo is safely planted. The doctor tells her to call the office if she gets her period and if she doesn't to come back in to see if she's pregnant. She changes and heads back to the waiting room. They then leave the clinic.

“So what's next?” Auston asks.

“We wait. If I get my period, it didn't work and if I don't that means I'm most likely pregnant,” she explains.

“Fingers crossed it works,” Mitch smiles, squeezing her hand.

-

January 16, 2019

Auston is at his hotel room in Tampa with Mitch when he receives a phone call from Alex.

“Hey, what's the news?” he asks, putting it on speaker.

“It worked. I'm pregnant,” she informs him.

Mitch and Auston cheer and Mitch breaks out into tears.

“Congrats guys. You're gonna be parents,” she adds, beyond happy for her brother and future brother-in-law.

“How many weeks are you?” Mitch asks.

“4 weeks. I was supposed to get my period 2 days ago. So, I called Dr. Smith and I went to the clinic and he confirmed the pregnancy,” she explains.

“Alright, well we'll be back the 19th. Just take care of yourself, okay. Is it okay if we tell the team?” Auston asks.

“Yeah, you can tell them. Mom said she'll stay with me too if I need her, especially as the months progress,” she replies.

“You can always call my mom. She has keys to the place so she can always come whenever you need her,” Mitch reassures her.

“Alright. We'll talk later. Love you guys,” she replies, before hanging up.

“Alright, so we'll tell the team during dinner?” Mitch asks.

“I guess we will.”

They tell the team during dinner and the entire team erupts into cheers, congratulating them on their great news.

-

February 13, 2019

The team is in Vegas when Auston gets a facetime request from Alex.

“Hey, how was the checkup?” he asks, sitting on the bed in his and Mitch's hotel room.

“Great. The baby is healthy. It has a really strong heartbeat. Do you wanna see the ultrasound picture?” she asks.

“Yes, let me just call Mitch over,” Auston says.

“Mitch, come look at the ultrasound!” he calls out.

Mitch comes running out of the bathroom and he comes over to the bed. Alex takes the ultrasound picture up to the screen and Mitch feels his heart melt.

“Oh my God, that's our baby Aus!” Mitch cries out.

“I can't believe it’s real,” Auston adds in disbelief.

“Well believe it guys. It's my future niece or nephew,” she smiles.

“Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go call Mami and get some advice from her. Love you guys,” she says before hanging up.

“I'm so telling her to send that to me,” he says to Mitch.

“Do you wanna nap or?” Mitch asks, climbing under the covers.

“I like or better,” Auston adds, getting under the covers as well.

The two celebrate the good news in epic fashion, causing Kappy and Willy to send noise complaints. Later on at dinner, they show everyone the ultrasound photo. Kappy and Willy forgive them for having loud sex.

-

March 13, 2019

Alex, Mitch, and Auston are at the clinic for Alex's 12 week prenatal appointment. Today, Alex is supposed to get her 2nd ultrasound and get tested for genetic abnormalities, which can come up when doing artificial insemination or any other kinds of fertility treatments.

Their name is called and they go inside the examination room. The doctor informs them of all the changes that will happen now that she is about enter her second trimester. He then gets her bump gelled up for the ultrasound.

Mitch and Auston cry as they they see their baby move and hear the baby’s heartbeat. The doctor starts checking for abnormalities.

“Congratulations, the baby has no genetic abnormalities,” the doctor informs them.

Mitch and Auston continue their cry fest. That night, they have dinner together as one big extended family and start looking for real estate agents.

-

May 5, 2019

Mitch, Alex, and Auston are on their way to see their real estate agent. They've been interested in a house in the North York neighborhood of St. Andrews. The house they’ve been looking at is listed at C$3.58M and has 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 door garage, a finished basement, an indoor pool, massive upstairs deck, and a giant backyard. They want to buy it as their forever home. They see themselves living there for a long time and raising a family there. They arrive at the real estate agent’s office and go in right away. 

“Mr. and Ms. Matthews and Mr. Marner, how are you all today?” the lady named Rachel asks.

“Great. We wanted to know if we’ve been approved for the house in St. Andrews. The one we put the offer for,” Auston explains.

“Yes, we just got word from the bank that your offer was accepted and will close. You should receive the keys within the next month. You should be able to move in next month,” Rachel informs them.

They sign all the paperwork saying that they are now the official owners of 26 Bobwhite Crescent in the St. Andrew’s neighborhood of North York, Ontario. They leave the office and head home to have lunch at home.

“This is the best birthday present ever. I can’t believe we bought a home for my 22nd birthday,” Mitch smiles, as he sees Alex stuff her face with food.

“You guys deserve it honestly. I can’t wait for us to find out the baby’s sex on Wednesday,” Alex smiles, rubbing her baby bump.

-

May 8, 2019

Auston, Alex, and Mitch are called into the examination room for the mid pregnancy ultrasound and 20 week prenatal checkup. They sit down and listen as the doctor informs them of everything Alex will experience in the 2nd half of her pregnancy, now that she has reached the halfway point. He then checks her hormone levels as well as her vitals and sees they’re all normal. He then gets her ready for the ultrasound.

“Would you guys like to know the sex?” Dr. Smith asks, as she smears the jelly all over Alex’s bump.

“Yes please,” Mitch smiles, so excited to find out if he and Auston will be having a daughter or a son.

“Alright,” she smiles, getting the wand and placing it on top of Alex’s bump.

The doctor shows her every inch of the baby from the head down to the feet.

“Alright guys, it looks like you’ll be having a girl,” Dr. Smith informs them.

“A girl, babe! We have a daughter!” Mitch cries out, beyond happy to be having a daughter with Auston.

“Wow,” Auston lets out in disbelief, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Congratulations, you three,” the doctor smiles, happy for all three of them.

After the ultrasound, they leave the clinic. They then tell their families and friends that they’ll be having a girl. Ema and Bonnie immediately start planning a baby shower, much to Auston and Mitch’s annoyance.

“Best birthday week ever,” Mitch sighs into Auston’s shoulder as he lays on top of him later on that night.

The two had made love for hours, disguising it over the sound of a loud action movie, while Alex slept peacefully in her room.

-

June 29, 2019

“I think that’s the last of the boxes,” JT sighs, putting down his last box.

“It is. Thanks for the help man,” Auston smiles, thankful for his teammates and friends that live in the Toronto area for helping Mitch, Auston, and Alex move into their brand new home.

The previous owners moved out June 1, which was the day they received the keys to the place. They packed all their belongings up and decided to move in at the end of the month. JT and his wife, Mo and his girlfriend, Hymie and his fiance, Brownie and his girlfriend, Davo and his girlfriend, and Dylan Strome and his girlfriend all came out to help throughout the weekend. They had ordered tons of stuff, with the help of Ema and Bonnie to furnish their brand new home.

They celebrate finishing by ordering pizza and hanging out in the living room, watching TV and playing chel. Alex finds herself sitting in her recliner and watching pregnancy vlogs and videos on Youtube. She’s now 27 weeks along and feels like a balloon, but she’s so happy to be carrying a child for her brother. Next Saturday, a company will be designing the nursery for them and they already have the house baby-proofed. They have the hospital picked out and have been slowly knocking out everything from their baby to-do list.

-

August 3, 2019

Mitch, Auston, and Alex arrive at the Scotiabank Arena to see the ballroom decorated with signs that say Baby Marner-Matthews on it. Tonight is their baby shower and they’re so excited to spend the night with family and friends. Bonnie and Ema planned the entire baby shower and Auston is so glad his family from Arizona flew out to Toronto to attend. All of his teammates and their wives/girlfriends and kids are with them, excited to celebrate with Auston and Mitch. Mitch’s family and friends are all there as well as his friend’s significant others. Auston’s friends are there with their significant others. They have catering from the team and music from one of Mitch’s friends.

They mingle with all the guests and jam out to the music. After a while, they eat before playing pop the balloon baby, beer-chugging from baby bottles, playing who can change the diaper on the fake baby the fastest, and guess the size of the baby bump. They also take pictures of Alex and Mitch and Auston. After, the guests take pictures with all of them. Eventually, the night comes to an end and they all head home. Friends and family help bring all the gifts to the house. Ema comes home with them as she is now living with them to help Alex out and to help her son and future son-in-law out as they patiently await the arrival of their baby girl.

-

September 17, 2019

Auston is finally 22 years old. He wakes up next to the love of his life, knowing that his sister can go into labor at any moment with his daughter. Mitch makes him breakfast in bed, while Ema takes care of Alex, who is a day away from 39 weeks and so ready to pop. The Leafs have their preseason opener tonight in Detroit, but due to Alex being so close to her due date, they decided to skip out on the trip. They spend the entire day at home and watch the game at home, cheering the team on. Unfortunately, the team loses 2-1 in OT. 

Even though it was one of the most uneventful birthdays he’s ever glad, it ended up being a great day. He got to spend time with the people he loves the most in the comfort of his own home, which is more than he could ask for.

-

September 19, 2019

Today, the team has the day off. Since now that Alex is 29 weeks, they’ve been laying low and choosing to stay home to prepare for their daughter’s arrival. The house is ready, the nursery is ready, the hospital arrangements have been made, and both Mitch and Auston’s family are in Toronto. At 11:33am, Alex goes into labor, causing a flurry of activity to erupt in the house. Alex is rushed to the hospital, groaning in pain.

When they arrive at the hospital, she is transported to her room. There they wait for her to dilate enough for labor. She arrives at the hospital only 3 centimeters dilated, which isn’t enough for delivery. Hours pass with her in discomfort and doing the best she can to speed up the labor. By 11:35pm, she is 6 centimeters dilated.

At 1am, she is finally 10 centimeters dilated and is transported to the delivery room. She chooses to have only Ema, Mitch, and Auston with her in the delivery room. The doctors prep her and start the process of delivery. She pushes for an entire 2 hours, before successfully giving birth to Maria Elena Marner-Matthews at 3:40am.

Mitch and Auston both cut the umbilical cord and hand Maria off to Alex. She cuddles the baby for a bit before handing her off to Auston to deliver the afterbirth. After delivering the afterbirth, the nurses take Maria away to check on her and measure her. Alex is transported out of the delivery room and into a recovery room, where she will stay for a few days. The nurses clean Maria up before bringing her back to Alex, Mitch, and Auston.

“Hey princess,” Auston smiles, bringing Maria into his arms.

She has Auston’s jet black hair and rests peacefully in his arms. Auston hands her off to Mitch after a while and Mitch fondles over his daughter. After a while, she cries out for food and feed her a bottle of milk the nurses provided for them. She opens her eyes while drinking, revealing she has Mitch’s eyes.

“We did good didn’t we?” Auston asks, as he sees his sister asleep on the hospital bed and his daughter drinking away.

“We did,” Mitch replies.

“I’m glad you talked me into this,” Auston adds, so glad he’s a father now.

“Me too babe, me too,” Mitch adds, beyond thankful for his family.

-

September 22, 2019

Mitch and Auston arrive at the hospital early, ready to bring their little girl home for good. The nurses and doctors evaluate Maria and deem her fit to go home. Ema helps Alex get showered and changed into clothes before helping Mitch and Auston get Maria dressed in her Maple Leafs onesie. They get her into her car seat before signing the discharge papers. They then grab all their things and head out of the hospital. Auston puts the car seat in the back of his SUV. Alex and Ema get into the back as well, as he slides into the passenger seat. Mitch drives them home and they enter their home to see their teammates, family, and friends all inside waiting for them.

Inside the entryway lays a banner that says “Welcome home Maria Elena Marner-Matthews.” They all coo over the baby and Alex goes straight to her seat, ready to relax as she recovers from childbirth. After a few hours, the hose clears out. Alex goes to bed early, leaving Mitch and Auston alone with a sleeping Maria.

“Welcome home, Maria. I’m so glad you’re finally here,” Mitch smiles, as he tucks her into her crib in her nursery.

He’s so glad he proposed the idea of having a baby to Auston because he’s never felt more content in his life. All he needs for the rest of his life is Auston and Maria. Their family is all he needs in life to be happy.


End file.
